Skin produces less collagen and elastin as it ages. For example, after the age of twenty, a person (human) produces about 1 percent less collagen in the skin each year. As a result, the skin becomes thinner and more fragile. Inevitably, wrinkles, crow's feet, age-spots, eye bags, and the like, begin to form.
Consumers often wish to improve the appearance of such age-related skin imperfections, preferably with instantaneous results. Many consumer products and procedures devoted to hiding and reducing wrinkles are available. Some products and procedures are simple and inexpensive, for example, applying make-up, particularly a primer or colored foundation, to cover the skin (and thereby cover and/or fill the wrinkles and provide a smoother look). Far more expensive and drastic procedures, such as surgical face lifts and Botox® injections, are also used to reduce the appearance of wrinkles. However, many consumers either cannot afford, or do not wish, to undergo such drastic cosmetic procedures. There are a number of lotions and creams which are formulated to hydrate the skin and make it more supple, thereby reducing the appearance of wrinkles. Some of these products contain active ingredients, for example, niacinamide, that help repair and rejuvenate skin over time. Unfortunately, however, all of these products and procedures have drawbacks.
Make-up products are often visible, offer minimal texture benefits, and have no long-term lasting effect on the skin. After removal of the make-up, the skin looks the same as before the make-up was applied. Common skin care products can have chronic, acute or both effects on the skin. Hydration and optical effects are common acute benefits, but these benefits quickly wear-off over time.
Attempts have been made to develop new categories of products to improve the appearance of skin without the drawbacks of existing products and procedures. One such family of products can be generally classified as “adhesive, contractile film formers”. Film formers are chemical compositions that when applied to skin, leave a pliable, cohesive and continuous covering. A select group of film formers are also adhesive to the skin and contractile.
Sodium silicate has been found to have dramatic, instant results. See patent applications US2015/00373380, US2013/0189332, EP2404642. The compositions in these patent applications, however, quickly lose their skin tightening effect. For example, the films lose their elasticity and quickly begin to whiten, crack, and peel. The instant disclosure is directed to new and improved long-lasting skin tightening compositions that do not suffer the drawbacks of other skin-tightening compositions.